Hinata, will you
by Aoi Aysel
Summary: -Sequel-Melupakan sopan santun dan tatakrama bangsawannya. Gadis itu melemparkan sebiji manju ke arah tamu ayahnya. Minato yang menyadari serangan mendadak ini segera menghindar. Naas bagi anaknya, kue kukus berisi pasta kacang merah itu menghantam telak gigi Naruto. "BERANINYA KAU!" Naruto meraung, kakinya yang panjang melangkahi meja saji. Perkelahianpun tak terelakkan.


**HINATA, WILL YOU...**

[Naruto disclimer Masashi Kishimoto]

[Warning_ooc, typo, au, dll]

[Romance, humor]

[T]

Setelah kedatangan Namikaze Minato ke kantornya, Hyuga Hiashi mencemaskan nasib perjodohan putrinya. Antara wasiat mendiang istri dan hak anaknya untuk memilih pendamping hidup membuatnya dilema. Dia tidak mau membebani Hinata dengan perjanjian mereka dimasa lalu.

Terakhir dia bertemu Naruto sekitar sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Bocah dekil bertubuh kurus yang hiper aktif. Tidak bermaksud buruk tapi dia menilai wajahnya biasa-biasa saja. Sedang putrinya dianugerahi wajah rupawan, juga setiap hari dikelilingi pria berwajah aristokrat, begitulah semua Hyuga. Lihat saja dirinya, diusia empat puluhan wajahnya masih setampan saat remaja. Tapi apa yang Kami-sama lakukan pada rambut kebanggaannya, botak ditengah kepala membuatnya tidak percaya diri berhadapan dengan calon besan.

Hiashi khawatir Hinata tidak akan mudah mencintai calon suaminya yang menurutnya tidak tampan. Ditambah lagi sifat tegas dan keras kepala putrinya yang akan membuat takut pemuda manapun.

Ponsel kuno diatas mejanya berdering. Benda yang sudah layak disebut artefak itu menerima pesan gambar buram disertai sebuah teks yang membuat orang tua itu menghembuskan napas lega. Kualitas gambar yang buruk membuat Hinata dan calon suaminya terlihat bagai berpelukan erat, saling mengait seperti ada yang merekatkan mereka dengan lem super. "Dunia memang sempit."

 _-Kau lihat Hiashi, tanpa kita ketahui sebenarnya mereka adalah pasangan kekasih-_

"Kelakuan anak muda zaman sekarang."

Hiashi berdecak, namun sebuah senyum kecil lolos dari bibirnya. Dengan cepat dia menekan beberapa tombol lagi pada ponselnya.

"Bisakah kau menjemput Hinata di taman konoha? Neji sedang ke luar kota."

"Nanti malam kita akan kedatangan tamu."

...

Sia-sialah anggaran besar yang sudah dikeluarkan Namikaze Minato untuk membayar desainer kenamanan Orochimaru. Niatannya untuk mengintimidasi sekaligus menikung ketampanan para bangsawan Hyuga dengan tuksedo mewahnya musnah seketika di halaman depan kediaman sahabatnya itu. Harga diri sang Walikota terhempas ke tanah berdebu.

Naruto yang tidak tau apa-apa hanya mengerutkan kening ketika mereka tidak diperkenankan memasuki ruang utama. Pemuda itu berjalan mengikuti kedua orang tuanya serta seorang pelayan yang mengantarkan mereka ke kamar tamu.

"Ini adalah salah satu yang ku benci dari dirinya, dia begitu kolot."

Minato menarik kasar dasi di lehernya, tidak rela melepaskan setelannya untuk ditukar dengan kimono yang sudah tersedia didalam lemari. Menilik dari baunya, dia yakin pakaian itu mungkin sudah berjamur.

Kushina malah menertawakan suaminya yang terus menggerutu dan mengernyitkan hidung. Detective kepolisian metropolitan itu mengenakan kimono berwarna kuning pucat untuk melapisi gaun malam yang membentuk lekuk-lekuk tubuhnya. "Hiashi-kun sama sekali tidak berubah ya."

Klan Hyuga sebenarnya adalah keturunan langsung seorang feodal kaya raya, Otsutsuki Hamura. Namun, setelah berlalu beberapa generasi kekayaan mereka nyaris terkuras habis. Yang tersisa dari leluhur mereka hanyalah sebuah sekolah dan kebanggaan sebagai seorang Hyuga yang menjunjung tinggi tradisi turun-temurun.

Hiashi Hyuga yang konsevatif tidak mengizinkan siapapun menginjakkan kaki di rumahnya jika tidak menggunakan pakaian tradisioanal. Tidak ada pengecualian, sekalipun itu adalah Walikota dan keluarganya.

...

Naruto bergerak-gerak gelisah. Sudah lebih dari setengah jam mereka menunggu, namun tuan rumah belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Hanya beberapa pelayan yang lalu-lalang menyajikan hidangan.

"Ayah, sebenarnya mengapa kita ada disini?"

Minato menggeretakan giginya geram, merasa dipermainkan pemilik rumah. Dia sudah hendak berdiri untuk melabrak Hiashi namun, alunan suara merdu dari _koto_ , alat musik petik tradisional menghentikan niatnya.

Pintu geser terbuka.

Naruto terpaksa menelan ludah, melupakan kakinya yang kebas dan mati rasa karena lama terlipat. Iris biru matanya melebar, beberapa detik matanya tidak berkedip. Gadis cantik itu berjalan anggun dengan kimono resmi berwana ungu muda, rambut indigonya tersanggul rapi dengan beberapa anak rambut yang menjuntai di sisi wajahnya.

"KAU." Naruto tersedak, tenggorokannya terbakar karena menenggak separuh isi gelas berisi ocha panas.

Setelah memperhatikan dengan seksama, gadis itu adalah orang yang sama dengan yang ditemuinya tadi pagi. Bagaimana mungkin dalam sehari gadis itu bisa membuatnya marah, kesal dan malu. Sekarang malah muncul lagi dihadapannya.

Pemuda itu menolak mengakui bahwa baru saja dia terpesona oleh seorang gadis yang membuat moodnya berubah-ubah dengan cepat.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya kuat lalu tiba-tiba saja berdiri menuding tepat ke wajah Hinata. "Dimana kucingku dan juga jaket jerseyku, KEM-BALI-KAN."

Pemuda itu tidak bermaksud meninggikan suaranya, tapi sesuatu yang dilihatnya sebelum meninggalkan taman tadi siang membuatnya gelisah tanpa sebab. Rival sekaligus rekan setimnya, Uchiha Sasuke bersama dengan gadis itu dan mereka terlihat sangat akrab.

Dia membenci dirinya yang mudah marah dan labil jika berada didekat Hinata. "Kau tidak berbuat macam-macam pada pakaianku kan? Seperti membawanya ke paranormal."

Hinata syok, tapi dia bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Gadis itu mengangkat lengan kimononya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang terkejut. "Oh. Uzumaki-san, apa kabar?"

Kyubi si kucing mungkin sedang terlelap di kasurnya, sedang jaket si pirang dijadikan toilet darurat oleh hewan peliharaannya sendiri. Saat dia sedang tidur, kucing gemuk itu membawa kabur jaket Naruto. Putri Hyuga tidak mungkin mengatakan dia menjadikan bau Naruto sebagai aroma terapi yang membuat nyenyak tidur siangnya. Jadi apa yang harus dia katakan kepada pemiliknya yang sedang murka? Pura-pura tidak mendengar adalah pilihan terbaik. Hinata memilih duduk disamping Ayahnya.

"Jangan pikirkan anak nakal ini Hiashi, dia hanya malu." Minato yang takut kedoknya terbongkar menarik-narik lengan Naruto, gugup dia mengelap keringat dingin yang mengucur dari keningnya. Ketua klan itu pasti akan melemparnya keluar jika tau anak-anak mereka sebenarnya tidak berkencan.

Kejadian tak terduga, Hiashi malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Aku biasa melakukan hal seperti itu dengan ibu Hinata. Itu bisa mempererat hubungan asmara. Toh tidak lama lagi mereka akan menikah."

"APA?"

Naruto dan Hinata melotot tidak percaya pada orang tua masing-masing.

"Aku tidak akan menikah dengan preman ini. Meskipun dia memohon padaku." Naruto menunjuk hidung calon istrinya yang terlihat marah.

"Kau pikir siapa dirimu, Rubah mesum. Siapa yang akan menikah denganmu. Dasar Gorila!"

Melupakan sopan santun dan tatakrama bangsawannya. Gadis itu melemparkan sebiji manju ke arah tamu ayahnya. Minato yang menyadari serangan mendadak ini segera menghindar. Naas bagi anaknya, kue kukus berisi pasta kacang merah itu menghantam telak gigi Naruto.

"BERANINYA KAU!" Naruto meraung, kakinya yang panjang melangkahi meja saji. Perkelahianpun tak terelakkan.

Muda-mudi itu saling jambak dan cakar. Hiasan bunga lili putih terlempar ke meja Kushina, sanggul di kepala Hinata sudah tak berbentuk, rambut biru gelapnya mencuat aneh ke segala arah.

"KAU MERUSAK RAMBUT KU?" Hinata berteriak tidak terima, setelah semua upaya dan kerja kerasnya duduk berjam-jam dihadapan cermin hingga membuat leher dan lengannya kaku, dengan mudahnya lelaki itu merusak maha karya pertamanya.

Hinata tak segan-segan menarik sabuk pada kimono Naruto untuk membalas dendam. Sementara orang tua mereka tetap melanjutkan pembicaraan untuk menentukan tanggal pertunangan tanpa terganggu-sambil sesekali menghindari piring dan sumpit yang beterbangan.

"Anak-anak memang lebih ekspresif mengungkapkan perasaan. Aku jadi rindu masa muda, aku dan Kushina-"

Walikota Konoha yang terkenang masa lalunya itu segera menutup rapat bibirnya saat mendapat delikkan tajam dari istrinya.

Hyuga Hiashi dan Namikaze Minato tersenyum simpul, mereka melirik tajam Naruto yang tidak menyadari kiomonya terburai hingga menampakkan celana dalamnya.

"Nak kendalikan dirimu. Kalian belum menikah."

"Kau benar calon besan, mereka serasi dan saling mencintai," lanjut ketua klan Hyuga sembari menuangkan sake ke cawan sahabatnya. Dalam pandangan Hiashi, perkelahian antara pasangan adalah bentuk lain dari penyaluran kasih sayang.

"Aku juga sependapat hiks," kata Kushina, istri Walikota ini meminum sake langsung dari botolnya. Dia sudah mabuk sejak tegukan pertama.

Naruto dan Hinata akhirnya berhenti, keduanya mengamati kehancuran penampilan masing-masing. Menyadari tidak bergunanya kegiatan kekanak-kanakan mereka, hingga hanya menimbukan persepsi bahwa sebenarnya mereka saling menyukai. Hal yang mereka tidak inginkan, untuk saat ini.

"Oi Naruto, _cute frog._ "

Pemuda itu mengikuti arah pandang Hinata ke tubuh bagian bawahnya. Mata birunya bersirobok dengan tatapan malas seekor kodok tua yang tercetak pada celana ketat berbentuk boxer itu.

"TEMEE."

...

 _MENGAPA TIDAK ADA YANG MEMBERITAHUKU. INI ADALAH HIDUPKU_. Tenggorokannya sakit, setibanya dirumah dia menghabiskan suaranya untuk berteriak kepada ayah dan ibunya. Menyemburkan kekesalan dan ketidaksetujuannya atas tindakan sepihak orangtuanya.

Waktu sudah menunjukan lewat tengah malam, mencoba tidur lebih awal untuk menenangkan diri, namun hingga kini matanya tak bisa terpejam. Wajah gelap itu mengeram, tangannya mengepal tinju. Naruto mengumpat pelan. "Kuso."

Perasaan lain mengusiknya. Sesuatu yang lain lebih membuatnya marah. Naruto tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan kesal sejak siang tadi melihat Hyuga Hinata melompat kepunggung Uchiha Sasuke dan memeluk mesra rekan setimnya itu.

"Aku yakin wanita itu menemui dukun. Mengapa wajahnya terus mengangguku."

Rasanya baru sedetik yang lalu dia tertidur namun, alarmnya sudah berbunyi pada pukul enam. Bila dia tidak bergegas Haruno Sakura akan mengomelinya sepanjang pagi karena terlambat latihan.

Sekolah masih libur, namun tim basket KHS tetap berlatih. Naruto muncul dengan wajah kusut, mata merah, berjalan oleng seperti zombie. Sakura yang merasa cemas segera berlari menghampirinya.

"Naruto apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Tak apa, aku hanya tidak bisa tidur." Naruto menepis tangan si manajer. "Sakura apa kau dan Sasuke... Lupakan."

Latihan pagi itu tidak berlangsung seperti biasa. Uzumaki Naruto terlalu bersemangat atau lebih tepatnya frustrasi. Dia berusaha mengambil semua bola pass yang tidak ditujukan padanya. Sengaja menabrak Uchiha Sasuke hingga terjatuh dan berakhir dengan saling bersitegang.

"BAKA DOBE! Kau mau berkelahi?" Sasuke bangkit dari lapangan, dia melemparkan bola jingga itu ke kepala Naruto. Duo combo tim basket KHS itu sudah saling mencengkram seragam latihan masing-masing dengan tatapan membunuh.

Ketegangan berakhir saat Sakura memukul kepala kedua rival itu dengan papan clipboard. "Naruto, apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

"Maafkan aku." Naruto sadar dia yang membuat masalah. Namun rasa tidak sukanya kepada Sasuke meningkat tajam sejak dia melihatnya di taman konoha.

Sakura melemparkan sebotol air pada ace tim basketnya. "Sebaiknya kau beristrahat. Ini bukan seperti dirimu Naruto. Kalau ada yang membuat mu kesal, temui saja orang itu, selesaikan masalahnya. Jangan menjadikan orang lain pelampiasan amarahmu."

Ternyata Naruto tak perlu jauh-jauh menemui sumber mood buruknya. Hinata sudah berada didalam gym berlari memeluk sang shooting guard tim basket KHS.

"Sasuke-kun ini bento untukmu." Gadis berponi itu menyerahkan bekal makan siang sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

"Aku tau kalau kau sudah bersikap manis seperti ini pasti ada maunya. Maaf saja aku tidak akan bergabung dengan klubmu."

Sasuke menyeka wajahnya dengan handuk kecil dan ditenggaknya sebotol minuman berenergi, kemudian dia berlalu pergi dengan Hinata membuntutinya ke ruang ganti.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi semalam? Pagi ini aku ke kediaman utama dan menemukan paman Hiashi tersenyum pada sekumpulan ikan koi. Lama hidup tanpa pendamping mulai membuatnya gila, kurasa."

"Ayah tidak memberitahu mu tentang perjodohanku dan Uzumaki Naruto?"

Sasuke sedikit terperanjat. "Sampai sejauh mana hubunganmu dengan si baka dobe itu?

"Ha? Aku bahkan baru dua kali bertemu dengannya."

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat. Otak jeniusnya memproses informasi yang saling berkaitan ini. Menghubungkan kejadian yang membuat rival kuningnya bertingkah aneh. Pemuda itu mengingat dia melihat Naruto dan ayahnya ketika dia menjemput Hinata di taman.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Sasuke menyeringai tipis, sebenarnya dia tak perlu jawaban Hinata untuk tau jawabannya. Rona merah yang menyebar di pipi putih itu sudah menjadi bukti tak terbantahkan.

"Aku menyukai si kuning mesum itu? Kau bercanda," sanggah Hinata.

Normalnya, adik sepupunya itu akan mengayunkan katana warisan leluhur secara membabi-buta untuk menebas siapapun jika ada anggota keluarga yang terdeteksi menggunakan kata; makcomblang, suka, kekasih dan pernikahan. Kau memang beruntung Naruto dan juga sial disaat bersamaan.

...

"Apa Hinata tadi tidak melihatku?"

Naruto gelisah, dia menggerutu sambil bolak-balik mendribble bola. Bukannya dia berharap gadis yang telah membuatnya malu itu datang menyapa. Merasa diabaikan, dia berhenti latihan kemudian berjalan keluar gym, menggunyur kepalnya yang panas dengan air kran disamping gedung olahraga.

"Mungkin dia marah? Tapi aku yang seharusnya marah, kan?" Naruto depresi, wajahnya tiba-tiba terasa panas mengingat pakaian dalamnya yang sobek terpampang didepan seorang gadis.

"Berbicara kepada diri sendiri adalah ciri awal sakit jiwa."

Naruto tidak mempedulikan ucapan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berdiri disampingnya. Setelah minum beberapa teguk dan membasuh wajahnya, pemuda Uchiha itu berbalik meninggalkan Naruto.

"Jaa... aku ada janji kencan dengan Sakura."

Sasuke berjalan perlahan, merogoh saku celananya kemudian sengaja berbicara keras dengan ponsel yang sebenarnya tidak terhubung kemanapun. "Hina-hime kau rindu padaku? Baiklah nanti malam giliranmu."

"Tunggu!"

Sasuke menyeringai, dia berbalik dan memasang raut wajah datar sealami mungkin. "Hn."

Begitu juga dengan Naruto yang berusaha untuk tenang namun gagal. "Kau berselingkuh dibelakang Sakura?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Jangan menganggu Hianta. Jika seujung jarimu menyentuhnya, aku akan mematahkan kedua tanganmu."

"Apa hubunganmu dengan dia?"

"Hanya seseorang yang ku kenal." Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke yang tertegun.

Ancaman serius Naruto bukanlah hanya kata-kata. Sasuke melihat kesungguhan dan kilatan tekad di matanya. "Semakin menarik saja."

...

Hari-hari berikutnya Sasuke melaksanakan rencananya dengan aksi serius. Dia mengajak Hinata berkencan di taman, mencoba semua wahana permainan ekstrim, nonton film hingga makan malam romantis. Sementara Naruto membuntuti mereka dengan berbagai macam penyamaran, mulai dari petugas loket, pelayan kafe hingga kamuflase ala tentara.

Sepulang sekolah Naruto berdiri didepan gerbang Konoha Mangetsu. Murid-murid perempuan mengerubunginya, ada yang berbisik-bisik bahkan ada yang tidak segan menunjuk-nunjuk wajahnya, namun dia tetap bergeming, diam seperti patung perunggu pahatan wajah Hyuga Hiashi di gerbang sekolah. Entah kemana perginya Naruto yang takut kepada fangirl. Pemuda itu membubarkan kerumunan saat orang yang ditunggunya muncul.

"Hinata."

Gadis itu menoleh antusias. "Kau berubah pikiran? Ingin bergabung bersama klub basket kami?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

Hinata mengacuhkan Naruto dan memilih berjalan kaki pulang. Si pirang mengikutinya dengan kesal.

"Apa maumu, Uzumaki?"

"Kau harus menemaniku berbelanja sepatu basket." Maksud hati Naruto ingin membuat percakapan normal seperti layaknya berbicara kepada teman, apa dinyana lain niat lain yang terucap.

"Ha?" Hinata memandang penuh selidik pada lawan bicaranya. "Kau mengajak atau memaksa?"

"Kalau begitu lepaskan jas mu sebagai imbalannya, akhir-akhir ini aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak-." Hinata sudah mengincar seragam pemuda itu sebagai ganti jaket jersey yang masih berada di binatu. Hinata bermaksud mengembalikannya karena aroma Naruto sudah terhapus.

"Berhentilah memprovokasiku, Hinata. Aku ini seorang pria. Aku bisa saja menyerangmu kapan saja." Naruto mencekal pergelangan tangan Hinata.

Gadis itu malah menantangnya, dia berjinjit mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. Jarak yang dekat hingga mereka bisa merasakan napas hangat satu sama lain. "Apa sebenarnya yang ada di kepalamu, Hentai."

"Seorang gadis tidak bersikap seperti itu. Juga berkencan dengan kekasih orang lain, sungguh tindakan hina. Kau kekasih Sasuke kan?"

Gadis berponi itu mendorong dada Naruto, wajah terkejutnya berubah sendu menyiratkan kekecewaan dan kesedihan. "Tentu. Kami bahkan sudah mandi dan tidur bersama. Kau puas?"

Hinata berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang berteriak-teriak memukuli tembok sekolah yang sudah dipenuhi retakan. Hatinya sangat sakit, kali ini bukan karena Sasuke. Namun, pandangan terluka pada sepasang mata bulan yang menatapnya nanar.

...

Latih tanding bersama Suna Academy berakhir buruk untuk tim basket KHS. Tertinggal lima belas poin hingga awal quarter keempat-serta _Ace_ mereka mendapatkan tiga _foul_. Buruknya performa Naruto mempengaruhi kerja sama dan kekompakan tim. Disisa pertandingan Naruto digantikan pemain cadangan, perbedaan satu angka dari kemenangan lawan setidaknya menyelamatkan tim mereka dari kekalahan memalukan.

"Kemana pikiranmu selama pertandingan, Naruto?" Hatake Kakashi, pelatih mereka membanting clipboardnya saat berada diruang ganti. "Aku memberimu kesempatan hingga quarter akhir tapi permainanmu semakin buruk."

"Maafkan aku, kantoku. Tidak akan terjadi lagi."

Sasuke mencibir, dia berbicara dekat telinga Naruto hingga orang lain tidak bisa mendengarnya. "Menyedihkan. Kau jadi seperti itu hanya karena seorang wanita."

Naruto meradang, dia menendang bangku, tidak mempedulikan rekan-rekannya yang terkejut. Si pirang mengangkat kerah baju Sasuke, sekuat tenaga mendorong pemuda Uchiha itu ke pintu loker.

Sasuke terhuyung-huyung, rekan setimnya membantunya berdiri. Kurasa kau lulus ujian dariku, Baka dobe. Kau hanya belum bertemu Neji. Wajahnya yang stoic menyeringai.

"Naruto. Kau tidak ku izinkan mengikuti latih tanding berikutnya." Kakashi- _kantoku_ memijat kepalanya yang pening.

...

"Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi padaku?" Naruto memandang kosong pada sekelompok pemuda yang bermain bola dengan riang.

Sebuah batu kecil dia lemparkan ke aliran sungai. Sinar kemerahan memantul dari permukaan air, entah sudah berapa lama dia merenung tanpa disadari matahari akan tenggelam.

Naruto berjalan gontai menyusuri jalan diseberang lapangan basket. Ditempat itu pertama kali dia bertemu Hinata. Pemuda itu tersenyum terbayang aksi kejar-kejaran mereka. Dia memang agak kesal tapi dia juga tidak membenci perbuatan Hinata padanya. Pertengkaran mereka di mansion Hyuga justru terasa lucu sekarang. Dirinya bahkan berharap akan ada hal-hal serupa di masa mendatang.

Akan menyenangkan menghabiskan waktu berdua seperti berjalan-jalan di taman, menonton film dan menghadiri festival. _Bukankah itu terlihat seperti kencan? Tapi, disebut kencan kecuali kau melakukannya bersama kekasih_. _Hinata bahkan tidak menyukaiku._

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Apa itu artinya dia berharap sesuatu yang lebih dari gadis itu? Sementara tingkah anehnya kepada Sasuke karena dia merasa cemburu? Yang benar saja, aku tidak akan kalah dari si penggoda itu.

"Ha ha ha ha SIAL!" Naruto tertawa seperti orang gila teringat amarah dan penolakan yang dia teriakkan kepada orang tuanya. Bahkan sekarang dia cemburu dan tidak rela calon istrinya dekat dengan lelaki lain.

Keesokan harinya putra tunggal Walikota itu kembali ke depan sekolah Hinata. Namun gadis yang dinantinya bahkan tidak mau menoleh ke arahnya. "Hei Hinata. Aku ini calon suamimu jadi, kau harus mendengarkan perkataanku."

"Dalam mimpimu, Tuan."

"Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?"

"Kau bahkan tidak merasa bersalah, Uzumaki-san. Mari kita luruskan masalah ini, kau akan memberitahu orang tuamu untuk membatalkan perjodohan ini, begitu juga aku."

"Apa?"

"Lebih baik kita kembali menjadi orang yang asing satu sama lain."

...

Naruto memalsukan usianya untuk membeli sekerat _beer_. Hanya beberapa teguk dia sudah kehilangan pikiran warasnya. Pemuda itu berjalan oleng, menari-nari tanpa koreografi di bawah kamera cctv rumahnya.

"Siapa yang suka padamu, Pendek." Naruto berjalan sempoyongan menunjuk papan nama keluarga Uzumaki di dinding pagar.

Pemuda itu menempelkan pipinya pada mesin interkom. "Maafkan aku, Hinata. Mengapa sulit bagiku mengakui perasaan padamu hiks."

"APA? Kau menyukai si Uchiha." Naruto marah, dia melemparkan kaleng minumannya ke batang pohon willow di samping gerbang rumahnya.

Pemuda mabuk itu berlari memeluk batang pohon. "Maafkan aku. Apa kau terluka?"

"Mengapa kau sangat gendut, Hime. Kau tidak keberatankan kalau aku menciummu?"

"Hinata bibirmu seperti amplas."

"Naruto?"

"Ah. Ibu aku sakit, Bu. Hatiku sakit." Naruto mencengkram baju di dadanya, dia memeluk Kushina dan terisak-isak.

Masih dalam dekapan ibunya, pemuda itu menunjuk pohon. "Ibu melihatku mencium Hinata? Itu memalukan, Bu."

"Ibu tidak melihat apapun." Kushina sebenarnya ingin mengamuk mendapati anaknya menenggak minuman beralkohol. Namun, sekarang dia ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Air matanya keluar, rahangnya sakit karena menahan tawa, wanita berambut merah itu bahkan sempat merekam kelakuan gila putranya.

...

"Ayo kalahkan mereka semua. Itulah semangat muda."

"Siapa yang akan kau lawan, Lee?" Anggota baru tim basket yang direkrut Might Guy setidaknya membawa mood baik bagi Hinata. Rock Lee dengan potongan rambut mangkuk terbalik, alis tebal seperti ulat bulu, serupa penampakkan fisik dan sifat dengan pelatih nyentrik mereka.

"Apa mereka bisa ikut bermain? Itu bukan pelanggaran ya kan?" Aburame Shino yang tubuhnya selalu mengundang serangga kemanapun dia pergi. Hari ini masih berupa kupu-kupu, nyamuk dan lalat. Entah besok, mungkin sekawanan tawon penyengat.

"Setidaknya kita harus punya lima pemain dari spesies manusia ditambah satu orang cadangan untuk bisa ikut bertanding."

Pintu ruang klub terbuka. "Aku membawa anggota baru." Inuzuka Kiba memamerkan senyum bertaringnya. "Ini dia-Akamaru." Seekor anjing besar berwarna putih menyalak, makhluk berkaki empat itu mengitari kaki meraka satu persatu. Ketika melihat bola basket dia mengonggong keras berharap majikannya akan bermain lempar tangkap.

"Singkirkan makhluk berbulu itu. Atau-aku akan melemparnya ke ring basket."

Hinata menyambar ponselnya yang berbunyi. Sudut-sudut bibirnya melengkung naik. _Dasar_ _Baka_. Aksi memalukan Naruto kini tersimpan aman di memori ponselnya. Mau tidak mau Hinata selalu tersenyum membayangkannya. _-Hina-chan mulai sekarang jagalah putraku-_

"Terimakasih Kaa-sama."

Hatinya ringan, rasanya semua keberuntungan baik akan menghampirinya. Latih tanding pertama meraka dengan Suna Academy tidak membuatnya tertekan lagi. "Kawan-kawan aku menarik semua ucapanku tadi. Kita semua adalah keluarga, siapapun boleh bergabung. Iya kan, Akamaru?"

Anjing putih itu membuang muka. Akhirnya, tim basket Konoha Mangetsu terbentuk dari beberapa orang aneh dan kawanan hewan.

...

Naruto menyeret Hinata saat dia baru saja pulang sekolah. Kiba dan Lee tak kuasa menghentikan tatapan intimidasi dari pemain basket berbakat itu.

Sebenarnya ini lebih cocok disebut menculik. Pemuda pirang itu mengangkat Hinata ke bahunya dan membawa kabur Hinata dengan sepeda motor berkecepatan tinggi.

"Hentikan. Kau penculik." Gadis itu berteriak-teriak sembari mencekik leher Naruto.

"Peluk aku kalau kau tidak ingin jatuh." Di tikungan, Naruto memiringkan motor sport itu ala rider Moto GP hingga nyaris menyentuh tanah.

"APAAA?" Karena ketakutan Hinata memeluk perut pemuda itu dengan seluruh kekuatannya.

"Kau mau membunuhku dengan lilitan anakonda itu?" Naruto terbatuk-batuk.

Putra walikota itu melemparkan pelindung kepala yang langsung disambar oleh Hinata. "Aku belum mau mati, Kamisama." Sepanjang perjalanan Naruto tak henti-hentinya menggeretakkan gigi-calon istrinya itu sengaja membuatnya kesal dengan membenturkan-benturkan helm mereka satu sama lain.

Naruto berhenti di pinggir sungai tempat biasa dia merenung. "Baikalah aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu. Tapi dengan syarat jangan mendekati Uchiha Sasuke lagi. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajah kemenangannya."

"Apa maksudmu? Kau mendekatiku hanya karena tak ingin kalah dari Sasuke? NARUTO KAU ADALAH YANG TERBURUK."

"Kurasa sudah cukup. Pilih saja seorang dari penggemarmu jika ingin memainkan permainan. Akan ada banyak yang bersedia dengan senang hati."

Naruto frustrasi, pengalamannya berbicara dengan wanita hanyalah berbincang kepada ibunya. Dia menjambak rambut pirangnya yang berantakan. Hinata sudah pergi dan besar kemungkinaan dia dia tidak akan menemuinya lagi.

"Berikan bola itu." Naruto menghampiri sekelompok preman yang biasa bermain bola di pinggir sungai. Dia dengan sengaja membuang bola sepak itu kealiran sungai. "Ambil sendiri, mengapa menyuruh orang lain."

"Bukankah dia Uzumaki Naruto?" Seorang remaja lain mengamatinya.

"Kau mengenalinya, Toneri?"

"Dia mempermalukan kami di babak penyisihan InterHigh. Hingga membuat tim basket kami bubar."

Naruto menyeringai. "Jadi itu kau? Ha ha ha. Kau menyalahkan aku karena itu? Kau saja yang lemah, Bocah cantik. Tidak berbakat." Naruto menyiramkan minyak kedalam api yang membara.

"Bagaimana rasanya kalah? Tidak mencetak satupun angka. Kalian hanyalah sampah yang berlarian di-"

Toneri melayangkan tinju ke wajah Naruto. "Hanya itu? Pukulanmu bahkan tidak terasa sakit." Naruto meludahkan darah dari mulutnya. Pukulan dan tendangan bertubi-tubi tak menghentikan kata-kata provokasinya.

...

Hinata tidak bisa memahami Naruto. Semua ucapan berbeda dengan perbuatannya. Sebenarnya dia ingin mengakui perasaannya pada pemuda itu. Namun apa yang baru saja didengarnya membuatnya ragu. Perasaan Naruto padanya tulus atau sekedar kompetisi.

Orang tua mereka mungkin akan kecewa, tapi dia tidak bisa hidup dengan orang yang tidak mencintainya. Hinata teringat wajah teduh Uzumaki Kushina, perasaan nyaman seperti yang dia rasakan pada ibunya sendiri. Bagaimana dia akan menghadapkan wajah pada wanita itu, dia tidak bisa memenuhi janjinya untuk menjaga Naruto.

"Mengapa aku harus menjaga _Baka_ Naruto itu. Dia bukan bayi."

Hinata teringat video yang dikirimkan Kushina. Entah tindakan bodoh apa yang bisa diperbuat lelaki tidak peka itu. Gadis itu kembali berlari sekuat tenaga ke tempat dia meninggalkan Naruto.

Pemuda itu tidak ada disana, tapi sepeda motornya masih tertinggal. Hinata menyusuri sisi sungai dan menemukan Naruto berkelahi dengan beberapa orang lelaki.

"NARUTO."

Para pengeroyok itu kabur meninggalkan Naruto dengan tubuh penuh memar dan lecet. Wajahnya sudah hampir tak berbentuk.

Naruto! Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan, Baka. Kau bisa kehilangan karir basketmu."

"Aku putus asa. Hanya cara ini yang terpikirkan oleh otakku yang sederhana. Ternyata berhasil. Kau memang menyukaiku, kan?"

Naruto menjerit tertahan saat menyentuh hidungnya yang patah. Lebam biru di wajahnya perih berdenyut menyakitkan, bibirnya pecah dan berdarah. Dia meringis namun mencoba tersenyum walaupun semua otot wajahnya terasa sakit.

Pemuda itu mencoba berdiri di atas kakinya yang gemetar. "Aku baik-baik saja. Semua usaha ini sepadan dengan hasilnya."

Bukan pelukan hangat yang dia dapatkan, bukan pula pengakuan cinta. Hinata mengepalkan tangan, mengangkat lurus sebelah kakinya, tendangan telak menghantam keras kepala Naruto yang langsung terjungkal ke belakang.

"Bukankah ada cara yang lebih mudah? Kau bisa bertanya padaku. Tidak akan ada gunanya semua ini kalau kau mati, Baka Naruto."

Hinata menunduk, rambut gelapnya menjadi tirai agar tak ada yang bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya. Tangannya bergetar pelan, bahunya naik turun seiring napasnya yang memburu.

Sebelum kegelapan mengaburkan pandangannya, Naruto masih sempat melihat gadis itu menitikkan air mata. _Maaf. Aku membuatmu khawatir, Hime._

...

Damai. Kediaman Hyuga masih sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Terdengar alunan musik tradisional yang dimainkan Hyuga Hanabi, petikan dawai koto mendayu keseluruh mansion. Ayahnya menyanyikan lagu enka dengan suara sumbang di bilik pribadinya. Ketukan berkala bambu yang terisi penuh air saat menyentuh batu di kolam koi tradisional di halaman belakang rumah itu menambah suasana nyaman.

Ketenangan terusik saat seorang berkimono-berpenampilan seperti mayat yang diawetkan berbalut kasa putih diseluruh wajah dan tubuhnya mendobrak pintu geser ruang utama kediaman bangsawan Hyuga.

Ketua klan yang sebenarnya sedang berendam air hangat segera menghentikan aktifitasnya. Seorang pelayan memberitakan kedatangan tamu tidak diundang yang mengaku sebagai Uzumaki Naruto.

Ayah dua orang putri itu hanya mengenakan selembar handuk putih kecil untuk melilit pinggangnya saat Naruto berlutut di pintu kamarnya.

"Hyuga-sama aku ingin segera menikahi putri anda."

"Bukannya kau ada dirumah sakit? Demi dewa. Putra Namikaze ini tidak punya sopan santun." Hiashi melambai pada pelayan untuk membawakan pakaiannya.

"Silahkan duduk, Nak."

Langkah-langkah cepat terdengar menyusuri roka tak lama kemudian Hinata muncul dengan wajahnya yang sembab dan mata bengkak.

"Kau menangis untukku? Karena kau mengkhawatirkan aku kan, Hime?"

Naruto merubah posisi duduknya, tubuhnya membungkuk menghadap putri sulung Hyuga. "HINATA MAUKAH KAU MELAHIRKAN ANAK-ANAKKU?"

"Eh." Wajah Hinata berubah merah hingga ke telinga. "KAU!" Gadis itu hendak meninju wajah Naruto.

"Kumohon."

"TERSERAH PADAMU, _BAKA_." Hinata membanting pintu di depan wajah calon suaminya.

Naruto tersenyum sambil meringis, bulir-bulir besar air mata jatuh membasahi perban tangan kanannya. Jari-jarinya berdenyut nyeri terjepit pintu geser, dia menangis tanpa suara.

"Aku akan memberimu cucu-cucu yang lucu, Tou-sama." Hyuga Hiashi sengaja memalingkan wajah, lukisan hitam putih Otsutsuki Hamura terlihat lebih tampan sekarang. Dia tidak mau memperlihatkan wajahnya yang terkejut dan malu melihat adegan frontal dan vulgar dari dua remaja yang masih sekolah itu.

Sekali lagi shoji terbuka tanpa suara. Uzumaki Naruto bahkan tidak mendengar langkah kakinya yang seringan angin.

" _Tadaima_. Aku bergegas pulang, kudengar dari Sasuke ada orang yang membuat adikku menangis."

"Apa yang dilakukan mumi di rumah kita, Paman?"

 **The End**

AoiAysel_011017

Omake

"Teme. Mengapa kau berada disini? Kau mengikutiku?" Naruto menunjuk seragam Konoha Mangetsu yang sama dengan yang dia kenakan.

"Apa maksudmu, Baka Dobe. Sekolah ini milik keluarga kami, jadi terserah padaku."

"APA?" Naruto terkejut, sangat jelas tertera di wajahnya. Namun, otaknya yang lamban belum sampai pada kesimpulan bahwa calon istri dan rivalnya memiliki hubungan darah.

Seorang pemuda luar biasa tampan lain muncul dengan seragam melekat pas ditubuhnya. Rambut panjang kecoklatan berkuncir dengan pita panjang menjuntai hingga kepunggungnya. Pesona bangsawan yang membuat orang lain menyingkir dari jalannya. Cara berjalan yang angkuh sekaligus anggun membuatnya nampak seperti karakter sebuah _manga_. "Oi Sasuke. Mulai hari ini aku adalah kapten tim basket."

"Oh. Neji-nii, orang ini yang ingin mengambil Hinata dari kita."

...

...

...

"Kakak-kakak ipar? Mohon bantuannya." Naruto membungkuk hormat.

"Sasuke berikan juga tasmu padanya." Hyuga Neji melemparkan tas sekolahnya ke dekapan Naruto. "Oh ya, Pirang. Jauhkan pikiran kotor dan juga jari-jarimu dari tubuh adikku."

Naruto banjir air mata, tiga buah tas berat memperlambat langkahnya. Perjuangan sepertinya tidak akan mudah. _EH. Mengapa dia membawa pedang ke sekolah?_


End file.
